Wolf's Crossing Wiki
Newcastle Arms.png Royal House of Blackmorn.png Muriah.png King Anton I.png Lorrain WIKI.png Great Seal of Wolf's Crossing.png Castle Blackmorn.png Blackvale Small.jpg Seal of Wolfs Crossingbw.png Wolfs Crossing Act of Succession 623.png Wolfs Crossing Arms.png WolfsCrossing.jpg The Wolf's Crossing Wiki The Wolf's Crossing wiki was created for the sole purpose of providing information on the various characters, places and events, which are in any way associated with the player-written province of Wolf's Crossing in Northeastern region of the continent of Lordaeron. The player characters, places, and events contained in this wiki were created over the course of many years of collaborative roleplay in World of Warcraft on the Moon Guard and Wyrmrest Accord realms. The wiki also serves as a chronicle for the guild The North Remembers on Moon Guard. The lore characters listed on this wiki are the property of Blizzard, and all information contained on their pages has been adapted from Wowpedia.com. The North Remembers The North Remembers is a group of mature and experienced roleplayers, dedicated to creating a friendly environment for quality, story-driven roleplay on Moon Guard. Our Officer core is comprised of seasoned roleplayers who have been actively involved in the Moon Guard RP community for many years. Many of us have built, led, or served as Officers in a myriad of roleplay guilds throughout the server's history, and have come together to make The North Remembers one of the most enjoyable and drama-free guilds on Moon Guard. Forced into exile while her family's ancestral home facing its greatest threat since the undead scourge, Lorrain Blackmorn has begun gathering a band of nobles, Knights, misfits and sellswords from the many Northern provinces that have fallen to ruin in recent years for the purpose of reclaiming not only her own lands taken during the civil war of Wolf's Crossing, but to liberate all the North from the Forsaken. This is where the guild's story, and a new chapter in Wolf's Crossing's history begins. Content use in Roleplay The Wolf's Crossing Wiki, like most out of character information, is intended to assist people with in character dealings without wholesale offering them the solution to any in character situation. Many aspects of this wiki are familial secrets or parts of memoirs, left to the houses or factions that composed them, therefore it is highly unlikely that a character will have complete knowledge of the information contained in this wiki. Players who attempt to use this resource as a means of "meta-gaming" will be ignored without question. Article Content and Editing Document or Character pages should not be edited without contacting the author for permission to do so. Authors of such pages reserve full rights to request to have a page locked and unlocked by an administrator. Content Use Elsewhere 'Original Content' All non-Blizzard content which appears on this wiki is property of its original author. All characters created by The Dogs of War, including written works associated with them may not be used elsewhere without written permission. If you intend to use the original material found on this wiki elsewhere, we ask that you please contact the wiki administrator via email to obtain written permission to do so. Attribution 'World of Warcraft and Moon Guard Wiki Content' :World of Warcraft content and materials are trademarks and copyrights of Blizzard or its licensors. Content featured here are works of fan fiction and are not intended as forms of copyright infringement. This site is not affiliated with Blizzard or the Moon Guard Wiki Project. Most canon World of Warcraft lore and imagery on the Wolf's Crossing Wiki is adapted for fair use from Wowpedia and WowWiki and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Additionally, some fan-made pages have been adapted from Moon Guard Wiki and are also licensed under the' Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License.'' '''Disclaimers, Policy and Layout :The Wolf's Crossing Wiki's disclaimers, policy and layout were inspired by the Moon Guard Wiki, the Elder Scrolls Wiki and A Tome of Righteous Fire Wiki and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Notice All images and content owned by their respective holders. The Wolf's Crossing Wiki and its respective administrators assume no liability for copyrighted content. All content use assumed covered by fair use or otherwise used with permission. Please contact the Wiki Administrator via email with questions, concerns, complaints, or to obtain written permission to use the works contained here elsewhere.